Cerulean Capers
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash battles Misty for the Cascade Badge.  At the end of the battle, Misty tells Ash how she realy feels.  A must read for Pokeshipping fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Cerulean Cape-ers**

**Chapter 1**

Ash, Misty and Brock had just left Mt Moon and were heading towards Cerulean City.

"Right Brock, where to now?" Ash asked

"The nearest gym is Cerulean City" Brock said while reading the map

Misty then sweat dropped

"Can we skip Cerulean City?" Misty asked nervously

"No way!" Ash exclaimed

"Im going to get my second badge!"

Misty's heart raced and she sweated

About ten minutes later they all arrived at Cerulean City

"Right…where's the Cerulean Gym?" Ash wondered to himself

"Ash…im hungry again" Misty complained

"Can we get something to eat?"

Ash then sweat dropped

"For you, anything"

"THANK YOU!" Misty cried with sparkly eyes.

"Besides, I need to heal Pikachu before I challenge the gym leader" Ash remembered.

So Ash took his Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre to get healed up while Ash, Misty and Brock had a meal.

"WOAH NURSE JOY!" Brock went all sparkly eyed

"You look so beautiful"

Nurse Joy felt intimated

"Erm...You ok sir" she asked

"I am sick and the only way to cure me is your love"

Misty got annoyed

Then she grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him to the cafeteria

"C'MON BROCK, IM HUNGRY ANYWAYS!" Misty angrily snarled

Ash and Brock just had a cheeseburger each with fries and a soda.

Misty on the other hand, had 4 boxes of fries, 5 cheeseburgers and 5 Sodas

"It's a good thing Pokémon Trainers eat free at Pokémon centres" Misty said with her mouth full

She then burped loudly and patted her flabby belly, which jiggled.

*URRP!*

"Misty, you're in public!" Ash exclaimed

"Have some manners!"

"Tell that to Brock with Nurse Joy" Misty answered back.

After Misty had stuffed in her last burger in her mouth, Ash went to collect Pikachu from Nurse Joy

"I will return someday" Brock poetically said to Nurse Joy.

So Brock and Ash looked for the Cerulean Gym

"Seriously you don't want to go there" Misty begged.

"Course I do, you're being silly now" Ash told Misty

They found it at last.

So Ash and Brock entered the gym and noticed a poster

It was brightly coloured with pictures of water Pokémon.

On the poster it had written on

"Next Performance at 15:00"

They ventured further into the gym to the performance arena, which was one big swimming pool

Just then they were approached by 3 women.

The women all looked similar except one had purple hair, one had red hair and the other had blonde

"How may I help you?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Im Ash from Pallet Town, and im here to earn my second gym badge!" Ash exclaimed

"The next show is in a few hours, so if you wait after the show I can give you one for free" smiled the blonde

"But ide rather earn my badge" Ash whined

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Misty's voice boomed

And out of nowhere, Misty appeared.

The three women looked shocked

"Oh..My..Gosh" stammered the red haired girl

"What has happened to you!" Shrieked the purple haired girl

"What are you doing handing out gym badges out for turning up for your shows!" Misty then snapped

"I thought you were going to be more responsible with the gym!"

"Excuse me!" snorted the red haired girl

"You! Need to be more responsible with your weight!" the purple haired girl then poked Misty in the belly

"I mean look at you, you're as big as a snorlax"

"You know these?" Ash asked.

Misty then sighed

"There my sisters"

"Hey im Violet" The purple haired girl introduced herself

"The red haired girl is Lily and the Blonde is Violet"

"And of course, Misty is our ickle baby sister"

"The runt of the family" Lily chuckled, poking misty in the belly

"STOP THAT!" Misty barked.

"Well if you won't battle Ash, I will" Misty snapped

So Ash stood at one side of the pool while Misty got changed

"Ok ready when you are" her voice cried out from the changing room

And Misty entered the arena in a purple bikini that barley fit her

It showed part of her bottom and some of her boobs and her massive belly that hung over the front of her bikini bottoms.

"Look at the size of her gut" sniggered violet

Misty's belly jiggled as she walked onto the gym floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerulean Capers **

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa…how hot is Misty in a bikini" Ash thought to himself

"C'mon out Staryu!" Misty called out and Staryu came out of its Poke ball.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, it told him Staryu is the star Pokémon that has a core in the middle.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash commanded

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped

"Staryu, use water gun now!" Misty ordered

"HYAH!" Staryu grunted.

Staryu then shot a jet of water at Pikachu

"Pikachu dodge it!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu managed to dodge Staryu's attack

"Now use thundershock!" Ash ordered

"PIIKAACHUU!" Pikachu screamed sending a huge bolt of lightning at Staryu.

Afterwards Staryu collapsed on the floor and Staryu was out for the count.

"That was easy enough" Ash thought.

"Staryu return!"

"Alright...Come on out Starmie!" Misty commanded.

And out of the Poke ball, Starmie appeared.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex again.

It told him that Starmie was the evolved form of Staryu and was really fast.

"This should be easy" Ash said to himself

"Pikachu, use thunder shock!"

Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning at Starmie

"Starmie, dodge it!" Misty prompted

Starmie then dodged Pikachu's thunder shock

"Now tackle!"

Starmie then fired itself at Pikachu, which sent Pikachu flying into the water

"Now, Water gun!"

Starmie then blasted a jet of water at Pikachu, which sent Pikachu to the bottom of the pool.

"Pikachu…no" Ash said tensely.

About a minute later, Pikachu floated to the top and was unable to battle.

Ash then fished out Pikachu

"Good effort buddy" Ash praised.

"Right Come on out Butterfree" Ash yelled throwing his Poke ball

"FREE!" Butterfree chirped as it came out its poke ball

"Butterfree use sleep powder!" Ash instructed.

Butterfree then flew over Starmie, sprinkling sleep powder on it

Starmie then fell into the water, and then jumped back out onto its float

"WHAT THE!" Ash then gasped

"Aah, bet you never saw that coming" Misty taunted.

"Starmie, use tackle now!" Misty instructed

Starmie then flung itself at Butterfree and hit it hard.

Butterfree went crashing down into the water below.

"Butterfree return!" Ash ordered.

"Pidgeotto it's down to you" Ash then sighed

Then he threw his Poke ball and out came Pidgeotto

"Starmie use tackle!"

"Pidgeotto use gust to blow it away!"

Pidgeotto flapped its wings and blew Starmie straight to the ground.

"Great" Ash grinned

"Now use quick attack!"

Pidgeotto then fired itself at top speed at Starmie and *boof!*, hit on target

"Great now finish it with Wing attack!"

"Starmie, use bubblebeam!"

Starmie then fired lots of bubbles at Pidgeotto

"Hang in there" Ash called out

"Now use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto then fired itself again at Starmie but attacked with its wing

"Now one more quick attack!"

Pidgeotto then fired itself at Starmie, which knocked it out.

Ash had won.

Misty looked stunned

"He beat me" Misty thought to herself with tears in her eyes.

Misty's heart pounded

"He's awesome" Misty whispered to herself

Misty then approached Ash

"Well since you beat me fair and square, I present to you the Cascade Badge"

Misty then handed Ash the Cascade Badge, it looked like a teardrop

"Alright!" cheered Ash doing his victory pose

"I got a Cascade badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Well done Ash, Brock congratulated"

Just then Misty's stomach gurgled

*GLOORRP!*

Misty then clutched her belly and sweat dropped while blushing

"How about we get something to eat at the Pokémon Centre?" she then suggested

So off to the Pokémon Centre they all went.

Ash and Misty dropped the Pokémon off with Nurse Joy

In the cafeteria Ash and Brock had some fried chicken with fries and a soda.

At the same time, Misty had a huge bucket of fried chicken, five packets of fries and four sodas

"Watching her eat that much and become fat makes her more beautiful" Ash thought to himself

After the meal, Brock went to use the men's bathroom.

"Meet me at the bridge in ten minutes" Misty told Ash

"There's something I really want to tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerulean Capers**

**Chapter 3**

Later that evening, Ash met Misty at the bridge just before sunset.

"Ash, come with me" Misty smiled and her and Ash walked across the bridge.

Few minutes later, Misty took Ash to Cerulean Cape.

"Isn't the view beautiful?" Misty sighed.

"Beautiful sunset" Ash agreed as the sun was setting.

"Ok what do you want to tell me?" Ash asked .

Misty's heart began to race.

"Well…getting to know you, you're a really great guy"

"What you think of me Ash?" Misty asked.

"You're awesome" Ash answered.

Misty cuddled up to Ash while Ash put his arm around her, then grabbed Misty's hand.

"Ash…I really want to say this"

"I love you"

Ash's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know what to say" Ash stammered.

"I bought you these" Ash handed Misty a box of chocolates.

Misty opened the box and on the chocolates were letters that spelled.

"I Love You"

"Aaaw that's so sweet" Misty blushed going sparkly eyed.

Misty then scoffed the chocolates in her mouth.

Then Ash and Misty looked at each other, and before they knew it, they were making out on Cerulean Cape as the sun set.

"Ash, I will always love you no matter what and I want to stick with you through your Pokémon journey"

"Be mine" Ash whispered.

Misty's eyes lit up.

"Of course I will"

"But I don't understand, what do you see in me?" Misty curiously asked.

"What's not to like" Ash chuckled.

"I mean, look at me, im huge" Misty responded.

"Im a fat Snorlax".

"Misty no matter how big you get, I will always love you no matter what" Ash responded.

"I love you too Ash" Misty smiled and they continued making out on Cerulean Cape while the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerulean Capers **

**Chapter 4**

It was a starry night that night.

"Do you think we're going to last?" Ash asked Misty

"Of course, you know im in love with you" Misty smiled

Just then, the smell of cherries filled the air

*LRRRG!* Rumbled Misty's stomach loudly

Misty then blushed then giggled

"I'm really hungry again"

"That smell is coming from that cottage" Misty pointed out

Ash and Misty crept a bit closer to the cottage and they noticed a pie cooling on the windowsill.

"Ash…could you get that pie for me" Misty said with puppy dog eyes while drooling

"Im so hungry that my stomach is eating itself inside"

Ash looked about then winked

"For you, anything"

Then they kissed before going into plan.

So Ash peeped into the window to see if anybody was there.

He saw a man

"Right Misty, when I give the signal, ring the doorbell and come to me quickly" Ash whispered

"Ok" misty whispered with a wink

So Ash prepared himself

"Right on three, two, one, NOW!" Ash whispered to Misty

Misty ran to the door, rang the doorbell and back to Ash

The man answered the door, and then Ash grabbed the pie

"Go go go!" Ash whispered

And Ash and Misty then ran

After a while they slowed down

"Let's go under the bridge" Misty said

So they walked down.

The night was beautiful and lit with stars

Ash then grabbed Misty's hand, which made her smile

As they walked, Misty's fat exposed belly jiggled side to side and rumbled loudly

"It's a beautiful night" said Ash with a smile

Soon they reached the bridge and they went underneath it

Ash then handed Misty the pie, she then ripped chunks from it and shoved them in her mouth.

"Ash I love you so much I never want to leave you" said Misty with her mouth full

After she ate the pie, she tipped the pie dish to her lips and drank the liquid inside.

And then Misty then burped loudly

*UURRP!*

"That was delicious" Misty said patting her belly

"Ash, I've got a surprise for you" Misty said with a smile

"Close your eyes"

So Ash closed his eyes

"Now you can open em"

Ash opened his eyes

"now, start rubbing my belly" Misty whispered

So Ash started rubbing Misty's soft jiggly belly

"now slowly make your way up"

Soon Ash then touched Misty's big breasts

"wanna feel em?" Misty smiled

So Ash started feeling Misty's breasts

He then pulled up Misty's top and noticed Misty had taken her bra off

"Go on, you know you want to" Misty smiled

So Ash then started feeling Misty's breasts

And Misty then kissed Ash slowly

Misty's kiss tasted like cherries

"Ash, please don't leave me" Misty told Ash with puppy dog eyes

"I won't" replied Ash

"Do you want to spend the night under the stars" Ash asked

"Of course I would" Misty responded with sparkly eyes

And so, Ash and Misty went back to Cerulean Cape to spend the night under the stars

They laid out there sleeping bags next to each other

Misty then kissed Ash once more

"Good night Ash"

"Goodnight Misty"

And then they fell asleep under the stars

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
